Talk:Breadbug
the bread bugs were the most annoying enemies in pikmin 2. in the gluttons kitchen cave, you really have to watch out.Reoko 00:20, 13 February 2008 (UTC) I thougt bredbugs where strictly cave dwelers, but in they show up in the impact site during challeng mode. If this is so I wonder if it is spotted anywhere else abouve ground? And when they take stuff into their den is it gon for good? How come you can never find it's burrow? if it takes a roket part, is that gon for good to? This game has to many questions and not enough awnsers. :Challenge mode games are more for fun than part of the storyline, so Breadbugs might live entirely underground. If a breadbug steals a corpse, it's gone for good, but treasures and ship parts will not disappear (that would just be cruel). In The Forest Navel, there's only one Breadbug roaming around, and thus only one den, so it might be a little hard to find, especially in total darkness. In Pikmin 2 Breadbug dens disappear after you kill the bugs, so don't go looking for them there once you've slain the Breadbugs. TRY THIS!!! In multiplayer in the Dim Labrynth, Let the breadbugs steal your marble. Easiest hiding spot ever.... EvilLouie13 :Let? Tht is hard to do... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :I actually recall seeing this strategy somewhere. I'm sure it'd be fun to use if only I could find someone to play with (same applies to most of my other games....). ::Funny, Pikmin (excluding Mario Kart DS. Seriously, even people that think Nintendo is a Japanese meal have this) is the only game where I managed to force get someone to play with me.-- :::Well, it's not so much of a strategy as something that just inevitably happens on that level, especially when you've laid down the rule that yellow marbles don't count. It's pretty annoying to be going around killing Breadbugs, only to accidentally free your own marble instead of your opponent's... ::::My brother cheats on 2-player... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::::Green, I think it's most people's immediate reaction to seeing a Breadbug stealing something of value to kill it and retrieve whatever it is. The "strategy" is letting the Breadbug take it. Obvious risks to allowing Breadbugs to hide your marble are losing track of your marble, allowing the marble to move farther from the protection of your base and closer to the opponent's, and as you said, accidentally uncovering your own marble, so it might not always be something yo actually want to do. ::::::I never said anything about it being good - re-read what I posted. And CL: http://uk.youtube.com/view_play_list?p=FC1C2E25F184CDA5My brother loses on 2-player... :::::::Lol... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. :::::::I read what you said. It sounds like you don't think there's any strategy there because a person doesn't really have to consciously choose whether or not to let the Breadbug steal their marble, but there are advantages and disadvantages to it, and the fact that most people would probably instinctively kill the Breadbug as soon as they saw it means that there's actually room for a person to decide whether or not they want it to take their marble. :::::::::When I was looking for my treasure a breadbugh stole my marble and some of my Pikmin, so I hunted my brother down thinking he had it... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::::::*Cough* Youtube UK link *Cough*-- :::::::*Cough* So? *Cough*... *Sniffle* I have a cold... I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. ::::::He does that a lot, and says he can't make it so it's global all the time. Which makes no sense, as I never get linked to the German Youtube, even though my settings say otherwise.-- ::::::Does that mean I can set it to go to Japan? I'm ~Crystal Lucario~ And I approve this message. should it be mentioned that once you kill it, a ship part drops out. Solar flute It's odd how you can punch this thing to death in the first Pikmin (it takes a long time, though) but your punches don't do a thing in Pikmin 2. Portal-[Kombat (Call Back From My SK Comment.) Golden Breadbug Appears! Golden Breadbug Flees! Red Pikmin's Party Did Not Gain any EXP... Yellow Pikmin Learned Thunder Bazooka With Extra Nachos! (Random, Right?) Heh, More Pikmin Sun 2. (Seriously.) ---- I don't understand the trivia. :It says that if a Pikmin and a Breadbug grab an object at the same time, the Breadbug moves towards its hole-nest-thing really quickly. Sounds...dubious... Uh, can anyone test it? I would... But my game cubes busted. Besides, the only proof I would have would be word of mouth, er... typing of keyboard. lol. --Prof. 23:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- I think I found a glitch... probably a one time thing, But here´s a description just in case it is repeatable. On sublevel 2 of Glutton´s Kitchen (the one with train tracks) two of the three breadbugs (i killed the other one) were on the wooden ¨train tracks¨ . One was near that tall green thing that usually has a treasure on it (it didn´t this time) trying to get a sheargrub that was killed right in the middle of ´ the seam in the wallpaper on the ground´. it was closer to the two ramps. It was walking in place so i killed it with purples. It died in such a way that if you drop a line from its ´ńose´ it would touch the edge of the Dark wooden rectangle that holds the tracks together and angled at about 45 degrees facing the closest corner of the green tall thing. the breadbug2 (at half health) came walking by to pickup the body of breadbug1 in the direction that it would be pulling it into the tall green things shadow. Breadbug2´s hole is the one closest to the hole to the next sublevel.' breadbug2 grabbed breadbug1 and started pulling for about half a second then popped-up about 3 breadbug lengths in the air and fell back down', did the suspicious look to both sides animation and tried to pull breadbug 1 again with the same results. He repeated this about 8 times and then walked away. after about a minute he came back and did the same thing again about 8 times and the cycle keeps repeating. I have a picture of only the event ( very poor quality) but it isn´t useful for replicating the event in any way.I´m hesitent to add to this page without a test on a different game. (i really dont think it´s that great)I really hope this hasn´t already been found otherwise i feel like a complete moron.wow this is really long.I´ve left the game on where the glitch is happening i will continue to do so for an hour or so as of the time of this post 16:15, February 19, 2010 (UTC)